Henry Pym (Earth-1010)
Hank Pym became friends with Erik Selvig and told him some information about his dealings with S.H.I.E.L.D. Avengers Sometime after the Battle of New York, Hank and Jan joined the Avengers as Ant-Man/Giant Man and the Wasp respectively. | Powers = * Size Reduction: As Ant-Man, Henry Pym possessed the power to reduce himself to the size of an ant, approximately one-half inch in height, by means of the subatomic particles known as the Pym Particles. The nature, source, and mechanics of the Pym Particles remain unrevealed. Originally, when Pym inhaled a gas or drank a potion containing the Pym Particles, the Particles would interact with the electrical impulses of his brain, creating an organism-wide "reducing field." Thus activated, the field reduced his entire body at a uniform rate to the smaller size he desired. Although he usually chose to reduce himself to one half inch in height, he could reduce his size to any size between that and his normal size. Usually, Pym did not compress his mass into his smaller size. Instead his mass was somehow extended into an extra-physical dimension that is opened by the activating of the Pym Particles, from which the mass could later be reclaimed. Strangely, because Pym's mass was extended extra-dimensionally when he was at ant-size, he retained his full human-size strength at that size. To return to normal size, Pym inhaled another gas or drank another potion, either of which contained another type of Pym Particles. These particles interacted with his brain to create an organism-wide "enlarging field," which is energized by mental command. Thus Pym could grow back to his normal height and reclaim all of the mass that was extended extra-dimensionally. **'Size Addition:' Pym also discovered Pym Particles which interacted with his brain to enable him to grow to gigantic height as Giant-Man. The growth process required the rapid acquisition of bodily mass, presumably from an extradimensional source. This extradimensional mass fortified all of his cellular tissue, including his bones and muscles, enabling him to support his increased weight, and giving him superhuman strength. Early in his career this caused health problems due to the strain, and he was subject to various limitations on his size and the duration of his transformations. He is currently capable of growing hundreds of feet tall exceeding the heights of even the tallest buildings in New York. He can grow past the barriers of the "Macroverse" to enter Overspace, a point above and apart from all other realities where it is possible to confer with abstract cosmic entities. **'Size Changing' Too many size changing within a short time span can be fatiguing. Growing to gigantic sizes is more of a physical and mental strain and switching directly from giant size to insect size or vice versa is particularly taxing. **'Entering other Planes of existence:' Pym sometimes used the Pym Particles to shrink to sub-microscopic stature. When 99.99 + % of his mass was extra-dimensionally shunted, he was sent into a "subatomic universe" or "microverse," one of countless alternate universes accessible to Earth only by the mass-shunting process. Such as shrinking down to enter the Microverse, and on one occasion growing into the plane inhabited by such cosmic beings as the Living Tribunal and the In-Betweener. **'Mutated by Pym Particles:' Continuous exposure to Pym Particles over an extended period of time enabled Pym to generate his reducing and expanding fields spontaneously, without exposure to a new quantity of Pym Particles. Hence, Pym could increase or decrease his size simply by will power. | Abilities = *'Scientific Genius-Level Intellect:' Dr. Henry Pym is one of the world's foremost biochemists and also possesses considerable expertise in numerous scientific fields such as subatomic physics, robotics, cybernetics, programming, emergency medicine, optics and entomology. His high I.Q. makes him one of the nine smartest people in the world capable of rivaling others such as Reed Richards and is regarded by the Eternity as the Earth's "Scientist Supreme". *'Skilled Combatant:' Hank is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant using special styles of unarmed combat depending on his size. If he is small, he takes advantage of the opponent's larger form by assaulting points of his/her body that they would not expect and move to another before they detected him. If he was giant, he would take advantage of his own massive form and use attacks that would either throw them off balance or render them unconscious before they could concoct a better strategy against him. Has had some training in judo, karate and wrestling. He was also trained by Captain America in unarmed combat making him a very formidable fighter. A trained scuba diver. Capable pilot of aircraft ranging from conventional helicopters to high tech vehicles such as the Avengers Quinjets. | Strength = * Pym has the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. He retains this level of strength even at insect-size. At giant size, Pym's strength varies according to the height he achieves: at 10 feet tall, Pym can lift (press) 1000 pounds, at 25 feet tall he can lift (press) 10 tons. The higher Pym grows past 25 feet, the more of his strength he had to use simply to support his own enormous mass. At 100 feet tall, Pym can lift (press) 50 tons. He is capable of Class 100 strength at heights beyond 100 feet tall, though he usually cannot maintain those gigantic sizes for long. | Weaknesses = * Dr. Pym is now very mentally unstable due to having created Ultron. | Equipment = * Pym Particle Belt. * Cowl Communicator: This enables Giant-Man a two-way radio contact, as well as cybernetic communication with insects, or with other people using his insect communication technology. He can communicate with and command higher insects such as ants, wasps and bees. * Toolbot: The toolbot is a small, technological, handheld multi-tool device that stores hundreds of useful such as a key, minicomputer, and energy sword which are all shrunken down to microscopic sizes with a computer programed "smart chip" giving Pym the right, or appropriate tool in any situation. * Avengers Identicard: Hank uses it to access the Avengers Mansion. * Formerly: ** Cybernetic Helmet: As Ant-Man, Pym wore a "cybernetic helmet" which permitted him to achieve rudimentary telepathic communication with ants and other higher insects and to control their minds. Also, Pym formerly required gas capsules or potions to shrink, grow, or return to normal size. | Transportation = *Ant-Man's Ants *Avengers Quinjet | Weapons = Pym Disc Launcher | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Avengers Members (Earth-1010) Category:Size Changing Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Electric Blasts Category:Geniuses Category:Combat Masters Category:Super Strength Category:Index (Earth-1010) Category:SHIELD members